


Somnambulism

by WolfieChan12



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Naegi's randomass stories, general silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfieChan12/pseuds/WolfieChan12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...as Naegi wanders closer and sits down in front of him Togami notices that something is off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somnambulism

**Author's Note:**

> After a two-week hiatus I am back! (I've been busy -- sorry about that :x) This fic turned out quite silly but nonetheless I hope you enjoy.

                Naegi announces that he’s going to bed early that night.

                It’s unusual for him; they’ve got two hours until night time even begins, yet for some reason the brunette is clearly exhausted. It’s anybody’s guess what’s wrong, but Togami has a feeling that the lucky boy is stressed out or something of the sort.

                Everyone in the cafeteria says goodnight to him (of course, Togami doesn’t really do much other than watch him leave) and then they all go about doing their own things until ten. Togami, as per usual, heads up to the library to read.

                He’s sitting in the chair within ten minutes, book in-hand, reading a novel he started the previous night. So far, Togami likes it quite a lot. It’s around eight-thirty when he becomes completely caught up in the fantasy world within the novel’s dust-coated pages. The library is mostly empty save for Fukawa standing in the far corner, watching him read in the dim light.

                Just as he makes it to the next chapter, Naegi enters the room. Togami thinks it’s strange; Naegi went to bed, he thought, but as Naegi wanders closer and sits down in front of him Togami notices that something is off. He can’t quite put his finger on what and he doesn’t have time to question the situation, as Naegi immediately begins talking.

                “I had this dream,” he begins, and Togami’s first question is  _Why is he telling me about this?_ , “that all of us escaped the school.”

                It’s quite the fantasy, Togami has to admit that.

                “It was a weird dream.” Naegi continues, and he seems completely and utterly out of it. Maybe he’s still half-awake, Togami thinks, but he’s not completely sure why the hell the brunette decided to wander up to the second floor and disturb him while he’s reading.

                “Great. If you don’t mind, I’m reading.” Togami states calmly, his gaze flickering to the pages and then back to Naegi.

                Naegi doesn’t respond to that, oddly enough. He continues talking.

                “Once, Celes challenged me to a game of cards with her. We didn’t have anything to wager, really. She beat me at the game, though, and I’m guessing that if I had something to bet I would have lost it immediately.”

                 _Why is he telling me this?_ Togami thinks yet again, inwardly sighing.

                “Get lost.” Togami snaps, thinking that maybe Naegi will leave eventually, and yet the brunette doesn’t and Togami’s first thought is that Naegi must be mocking him or  _something._ “I’m trying to read.” Togami mutters again, narrowing his eyes.

                Naegi sits in the chair still, his hands on his knees and a deadpan look on his face. He’s completely out of it, he’s not himself, and Togami is wondering what exactly is making him act like this when he figures it out. Naegi is sleepwalking -- that has to be it, he knows the brunette just as well as anyone else and frankly Naegi wouldn’t act like this if he was conscious. He’s not displaying emotion at all, his voice slightly monotonous and flat-sounding.

                It’s eight forty-five when Naegi stops telling his stories and sits there for a solid minute in silence, just staring at Togami. It’s unnerving to say the least, mostly because the former isn’t showing emotion, his eyes open in a wide stare. Togami can’t count the number of stories he’s been told on his fingers -- they were all brief reflections if that, and the one he remembers clearest is the one about how when Naegi gets out of the school he wants to adopt a puppy.

                Fukawa has since left the area, most likely out of annoyance that whenever she tried to say something to the two of them, she was immediately told to shut up and Togami went back to focusing on Naegi. Togami wouldn’t say this of course, but he’s finding Naegi’s little anecdotes to be rather entertaining.

                Naegi eventually stands up and simply walks off without another word. Togami goes back to reading, though it’s rather difficult for him to focus now. He’s been distracted for quite a bit by the little tales that the brunette was spinning, and though he’s not sure if some of them are true or not, he at least partially enjoyed them nonetheless.

                Around night time he closes the book, forgetting to bookmark it, and then he simply makes his way to his room for the night. He practically crashes the moment he crawls into bed.

  


                When he makes his way to the cafeteria that morning, Naegi seems to have no idea that he was sleepwalking. Of course he wouldn’t -- Togami doesn’t know who in their right mind would remember that. He momentarily stops to question if it’ll happen again, and then he takes a seat in his usual spot as the other students gather.

                As per usual, everyone is making idle chatter. Fukawa is standing next to the table Togami is sitting at; Asahina is suggesting donuts for breakfast as she does every other day, and Kirigiri is ultimately silent. Hagakure is trying to convince everyone that he’s an expert fortune teller, even though everyone knows he’s really not. Everyone seems a little too upbeat for being stuck in a school where they all risk getting murdered each and every day.

                The moment Naegi leaves, claiming he’s going to go do his laundry, Asahina turns to everyone and says,

                “Last night, did Naegi-kun just... come up to you guys and start telling random stories?”

                It would seem that he’s not the only one experiencing this. Togami leans back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest.

                A few people nod -- Kirigiri, Yamada, and Hagakure are the notable few, and Fukawa nods as well though she explains that Naegi had done so to Togami while he was reading.

                Asahina questions what’s wrong and why he doesn’t seem to remember it, and Kirigiri gently explains to her that Naegi was sleepwalking. She warns everyone not to wake him if he does it again, for it’s (apparently) dangerous to wake a sleepwalker (Togami somehow didn’t realize that, or perhaps he didn’t care enough to remember).

                After that short discussion, everyone goes about their daily routines. Togami eats a quick breakfast and then makes his way to the library as he usually does. He plans to finish that novel today, unless of course Naegi ends up coming in during the later hours of the night to talk again.

  


                Togami is wandering around the library when Naegi locates him among the shelves. The heir is looking for another novel to indulge himself in, having finished the one he had started. It’s around nine o’clock at night and from the way he looks and carries himself, Togami can tell that Naegi is sleepwalking again.

                Togami leans against a nearby shelf, his arms crossed as he listens to Naegi talk for a full hour. It’s apparent that Naegi doesn’t have any sense of who he’s talking to -- if a story about Togami pops up, Naegi doesn’t address the heir as “you”; instead the brunette addresses him by “Togami-kun”. Just before the night time announcement rings on the PA, Naegi softly murmurs,

                “I think that Togami-kun would be good at playing the piano.” He begins walking off mid-story, and Togami follows him in hopes he’ll continue. “If he can play, I want to hear it.”

                The small comment makes Togami grin, just a bit.

  


                The sleepwalking continues for a full week before ceasing entirely. Naegi doesn’t remember any of it at all, as expected. When prompted by the others about the topic of Naegi’s sleepwalking, Togami simply responded with, “It’s a nuisance.” He was thinking otherwise, at the time -- after the second day of the event he’d been looking forward to the silly stories that Naegi was spinning. Most of them that were told during the week’s end were obvious fantasies -- he must have had a weird dream or something, because Togami recalls that at one point, Naegi chattered about how “Atlantis was underneath the swimming pool in Hope’s Peak”.

                All of the stories were completely random and not something a normal person would just bring up in a conversation (especially if it involved Atlantis being... hidden underneath a swimming pool) unless they weren’t consciously aware of what they were saying.

                When Togami goes to read in the library as he does every night, Naegi appears and sits across for him. Togami glances towards the latter rather hopefully, expecting another story, but Naegi apologizes.

                “I didn’t realize that I was sleepwalking,” he adds, laughing quietly with a sheepish grin, “and I realized that I’ve probably annoyed everyone.”

                “...it doesn’t matter.” Togami mutters after a short moment of hesitation. “You’re far more open with everyone when you’re suffering from somnambulism.”

                “Am I?” Naegi looks more embarrassed than before and Togami can only fathom what Naegi thinks he means by that. Naegi didn’t really share any “deep and dark” secrets, and perhaps the most interesting out of his stories was the desire to hear Togami playing the piano -- that is assuming he could play (he could).

                “I didn’t know you held interest in my abilities to play the piano.” The heir remarks, smirking when Naegi simply turns around and walks out, clearly fuddled.

                As he watches Naegi leave and turns back to his book, still smirking, Togami makes a mental note never to let Naegi know that he actually enjoyed the brunette’s stories, no matter how odd they were. Before he begins reading, he mentally adds that if there is a piano anywhere in the school, he’ll play it just to fulfill Naegi’s wish.

                It’s the least he can do, after all, since the lucky boy’s been keeping him entertained all week.


End file.
